


Catfish

by mkyvng



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkyvng/pseuds/mkyvng
Summary: A chance to meet after being online friends for seven years.The chance of a lifetime, right?That isn't the case for Choi Youngjae.





	1. une - "good news"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I'm actually writing and posting in years! My writing has gotten sufficiently better and I hope this is as interesting to read as it was to write! 
> 
> I'm just letting everyone know that I'm planning this story out! I have an outline, however, I'm not one hundred percent sure where it's heading as far as 2jae or jackjae. I hope everyone likes it! :)

"Oh, come _on_!" The almost disgusted scoff left the younger's flapping lips in an explosively obnoxious manner. "You can't keep doing this hyung! You're going to push him away and then you're going to be complaining about how you two don't talk anymore and how heartbroken you are because god knows you're in lo–" 

A millisecond before that 'v' could roll off Yugyeom's tongue was when Youngjae's hands catapulted out to clamp over those forever moving lips. It was the only way to keep the loud mouth quiet. 

"Don't say such idiotic things!" With a furrowed brow and huff, Youngjae pulled his hand away from the younger's lips. It was then that his face softened, a slight rose color tinting his cheeks at the thought. 

The sight of the blush on his older friends cheeks only made Yugyeom laugh. "Oh yeah. It's totally idiotic. No way it's possible for you to be in love when just the thought of him makes you blush." A smug smirk decorated the younger's features while a look of horror took over Youngjae's. 

A smack and a whine later, Yugyeom was wearing a pout and Youngjae heaving a soft sigh. It was a hard to admit that kid saw right through Youngjae. He was kind of lucky that same didn't go for the other two in their group of friends, Jinyoung and Jaebum. 

A familiar chime sent the older of the two's hands flying toward the phone charging idly on the nightstand. The sound of a complacent chuckle sent a glare soaring in Yugyeom's direction. That, however, did not change the self-satisfaction that oozed from the boy's very being. 

"Let me guess... Jackson?" The tone that dripped off every word spoken by the younger struck the older as slightly disrespectful. Although he and Yugyeom had dropped formalities long ago, sometimes Youngjae regretted it. A fist to the arm would always help the subject be dropped at least for a couple of minutes so it was easy to guess just what Youngjae did.  

As whines of 'this is abuse' and 'that really hurt' continued to spew out of the younger, Youngjae opened the message that had sent him flying for his phone. 

**[ Jackson ] » Hey, I just got off work! Last day was kinda sad but still happy, nonetheless. :')**

The action following the reading of the text was a smile that was much too happy for it to be any simple text. Seeing his friend so distracted after reading such a text immediately sent a mischevious thought to Yugyeom's head. A swift movement later and Youngjae's phone was in the younger's hands. 

"Yah!" Fluster-fueled lunges followed the kidnapping of the older's phone, Yugyeom avoiding each one skillfully. It was not like he had not done so many times before. The footsteps that tapped along the wooden floor were quick, followed by laughter and whines of complaint. 

"Aww, I thought these texts would be better~" Yugyeom huffed after taking a peek at the other's phone, no longer trying to escape from Youngjae's slaps. It was as his shoulders slumped that Youngjae finally got his phone back from his mischievous best friend. It wasn't a struggle only because there were no risky texts between Jackson and himself. Luckily, it was only that way because he would delete his texts every couple of days to be safe. If the texts from around a month ago were still there Youngjae would have never lived it down. Especially if it had been Yugyeom who saw them!  

Relieved, Youngjae went back to his bed where Yugyeom was lazily sprawled out. Taking a seat next to the huffing male, the older began to write a reply to Jackson. He was curious as to what job Jackson was going to be taking on now that he had graduated. There was no information that he'd disclosed other than that he was going to be working with one of his closest friends.  

**[ Jackson ] « As long as it wasn't all sad, right? ^^**

After hitting send, Youngjae put his phone back on the nightstand and turned to Yugyeom. The older judged that the boy had possibly either fallen asleep or was still sulking. Without much thought a hand came crashing down on the younger's rear end. The hard slap resonated throughout the room, bouncing off the walls only to be replaced by a loud yelp. An innocent smile decorated the older's features as younger turned to face him with a pout. He was ready to start whining. As endearing yet annoying as it was, Youngjae could not help but allow his smile to widen. His friends really did make everything worthwhile.  

☽ 

Although it was a normal thing for Jaebum and Jinyoung to grab a bite to eat after their last class of day, it was very unusual when Jaebum suggested they grab food to go. It was not that Jinyoung minded, hell, he wanted to get home as soon as possible, yet when it was Jaebum suggesting he could not help but feel as if there was something wrong. Being the caring individual that he was, Jinyoung immediately worried that there was a possibility the other was getting sick. However, once they were home and eating their meal, he knew that was not the case.  

"That Jackson guy... I'm worried about Jae.." Jaebum's words came out in a low tone, eyes cast downward toward his food.  

Jinyoung found it curious. He, Jaebum, and Yugyeom all cared for Youngjae deeply but he had never heard the other express his worries about their friend out loud. Knowing that the conversation would be over if the older caught a glimpse of any look of surprise on his face, Jinyoung kept his face unmoving. "Why? They've been talking since high school." He shrugged, wondering if it would irritate the hot tempered Jaebum. 

"So?" The annoyance in his tone of voice was crystal clear, making Jinyoung hold back from laughing or smiling. "Don't you think it's weird that he never wants to facetime with Jae?" It was obvious that the older was trying to hide the anger in his voice but Jinyoung did not do much more than look up from his food with a couple of puzzling blinks. 

"It's weird! I'm not saying that isn't. But, if Jae is happy, just let him be." He continued to eat, looking at Jaebum with straight face. It was a lot of work to keep it up, especially with the menacing look that was taking over the older's features. 

"Even if he is happy, what if he's talking to some sixty year old creep?" A mixture of worry and anger coated the words that left Jaebum, causing Jinyoung to raise an eyebrow.  

"In that case, them facetiming is actually good than." 

Jaebum slammed his hand on the marble tabletop, making Jinyoung's head shoot up with a look of awe. "No, it isn't because Youngjae is sending pictures to hi–" The younger's eyes only went wider while Jaebum's face went beet red.  

" _What_?" Only a single word left the younger, that alone making the other flinch. "Im Jaebum. What did you just say?" 

"Fuck."  

☽ 

**[ Jackson ] » I'm going to Korea! My friend is pretty high at a company there and I got a job at the same company! Isn't it great? We can finally see each other!**  

Dark brown orbs ceased movement after reading the message, mouth agape as he dropped his phone into his lap. "Oh my god." The strained words earned a look of concern from Yugyeom who sat on the sofa next to his frozen roommate.  

"What's wrong?" He paused the show on the television, attention fully on the older. "What did you read?" Yugyeom then reached for the other's discarded phone, eyes going wide as soon as he read the last message. "No way! Did he really!? Hyung, isn't this supposed to be great!? Why aren't you happy?" His slim fingers found themselves grasping the older's shirt and slightly shaking the still frozen Youngjae. "Hyung!" 

Youngjae finally came around, straightening up and snatching his phone out of Yugyeom's hands. He read over the text for what seemed like five minutes before he even uttered a single word. "I can't believe it.. He's really coming.." Tears began to fill the older of the two's eyes, making the other's eyes fill with worry. "He can't!" 

The outburst was unexpected. It was not because of Youngjae suddenly shouting since it was such a common occurrence. It had been unexpected because the usual bright tone of voice was gone, replaced by a somber one. 

"Why can't he? Why are you crying?" Concern laced Yugyeom's voice as he turned himself completely to face Youngjae. "Tell me hyung. You don't seem happy.." His hand gently rubbed circles on the older's back, eyes never moving from his face.  

"He can't. He just.. He just can't!" Exasperation was expressed perfectly with the words that flowed out of the internally confused student. "Gyeom... I've been lying to you guys... and to him." His voice shook with dread, tears racing down his cheeks. 

The movement of the younger male's hand ceased, confusion blurring the look of worry from his features. "What do you mean? How have you been lying?" Although it hurt the younger to know his dearest roommate had been lying to him, it hurt worse to see him almost cowering in fear. 

"He.. I was the one who never wanted to facetime.. it wasn't him. I'm the one that's never wanted to show his face because I'm scared. I'm scared because.. I've only ever shown him one picture of me.. No matter how much he's asked I've never given him another..." Head hung in disappointment and sheer embarrassment, Youngjae's tears fell and soaked into the fabric of his jeans, allowing some kind of distraction from his current feelings. 

"Hyung... you're... you're an idiot!" It was almost deafening the way Yugyeom shouted at the older. Youngjae's head lifted slowly, tear-filled eyes going wide. The bright expression on his roommate's features only confusing the him further. "That's nothing! I thought it was serious! All you have to do is send him a picture! It's easy!"  

The way the other came up with a solution so easily only made Youngjae let out a soft chuckle. It was that easy.  

But not for Youngjae. 

☽  

**[ Youngjae ] » That is great!! Oh my gosh! When would you be coming?**  

An arm extended across the table with a phone resting comfortably resting in Jackson's hand, eyes filled with pure excitement. Mark, his best friend of seven years and future co-worker, sat across with him with a content smile after looking over the message.  

"So he's excited? That's a good sign." Mark calmly spoke to his overly hyperactive best friend who nodded excitedly as he began to type what the older figured was a reply. "Have you thought about what you'll do when you see him?" He did not expect Jackson to go red in the face and for a look of mischief to overtake his reddened features.  

"I mean you already know we get kind of intimate over text and when we talk on the phone so I kind of want to just hold him... you know?" Jackson immediately recoiled at his own words, Mark only taking a nonchalant drink of his beer. "Ah, I sound so cheesy! But seriously! I don't think I'll be able to hold back when I see him which kind of scares me." 

Mark put down his beer and let out a soft sigh. _W_ _hat should scare you is that Youngjae may not be the person you're thinking he is._  


	2. duex - "come clean"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been such a long time but school kept me a lot busier than expected this semester! However, it's almost over and my summer classes are the easiest so I'll be sure to update a little more often.  
> If you guys have any questions or want to bug me about updating, feel free to tweet me! I just made a twitter not that long ago. It's mkyvng just like here. So, now, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

☽

The news of Jackson coming to Korea was no longer fresh on Youngjae's mind. Two months had passed since Jackson had broke the news and there was not much that had changed. Their conversation were the same as usual, nothing different. 

Until there was a month left for Jackson in Hong Kong. 

" _So no facetime today?_ " The question made Youngjae recoil, smile on his face quickly replaced by a frown. Although he was searching for words, It did not seem like Jackson was in the mood to wait. " _I already know the answer. Don't worry about thinking of a new excuse._ " 

Youngjae shook his head in disbelief. Since when did Jackson speak to him in a such a manner? Since when did he take up this tone? "I.. Are you okay? You sound kind of annoyed." 

" _That's because I am annoyed._ " The tone only furthered the younger's worry and discomfort. " _All I ask for is a minute or two of facetime and for over two years all I've gotten are excuses. I'm tired of it._ " 

Jackson's words stung, tears already brimming Youngjae's eyes. With so many thoughts beginning to fill his head, he could not find any words. 

" _I just want to know, Jae. I want to know if the Jae I know_ _an_ _d love_ _is really the_ _one_ _in the photos._ " And – of course – that was more than enough to trigger the tearful Youngjae. 

"Huh?!" His unusually timid voice went up to its usual loudness, tone immediately showing his frustration. "So you're doubting who I am? Do you really think I'd be one to trick you like that? You really think that?" 

" _Right now.. I honestly have no idea. I've never once seen you on video, so you could be anyone. It pisses me off._ " 

"Well, if it pisses you off stop talking to me." Youngjae could not help the words that spilled from his lips, already feeling the regret clawing it's way up. He wanted to stop himself but once he started there was no way. His lips moved with a mind of their own. 

" _If you don't want to compromise and facetime at least once, then I think we should stop talking._ " The older's tone scared the younger, but it did not stop his running mouth. 

"Fine! Then I guess we're done!" Youngjae huffed stubbornly before hanging up the phone abruptly. He shot up in bed and looked toward the door, Yugyeom standing there with a look of awe adorning his features. 

☽ 

"That didn't sound pleasant." It had been expected for Mark to have more of it know-it-all, sarcastic tone compliment the expected smirk on his face. However, that was not what Jackson saw when he turned to look at his best friend. A look of what seemed like a look of concern overtook the older of the two's features. Still, Jackson rolled his eyes as he placed his phone down on the arm of his old, raggedy couch. 

"It wasn't." He let out a sigh as he stood and made his way over to the kitchen. After grabbing a bottle from the fridge, Jackson got it open before heading back to the couch. "But I guess... maybe this was a long time coming." There was only silence that followed the younger's words. No sound or movement other than the television buzzing in the background and the constant sips of beer. It was after he had almost completely finished his drink that Jackson spoke again. "We were probably never meant to meet... or to even be friends. Much less be more than friends.." Airy chuckles laced with pain followed the broken-hearted words. 

Mark continued his silence. He had warned Jackson about Youngjae many times before but he still knew that the other held a deep adoration for his cyber friend. An adoration that was not going to fade after one fight. Although he did want his friend to move from this Youngjae kid, it would be nearly impossible without the two meeting face to face or video chatting somehow.  

However, for the time being, Mark decided not to touch on the subject. Instead, the other finished his beer and put the bottle down with a slight look of curiosity. "Are you done packing? You do know if you wait until the last-minute you're going to end up leaving _everything_ behind, right?" By the look of sadness beginning to fade and be replaced by a look of pure terror, Mark knew he'd gotten his friend's mind elsewhere.  

"Oh shit!" Following the outburst, Jackson ran off toward his room, Mark following with a silent chuckle. 

☽ 

The phone call Jaebum received from Yugyeom was not expected in the slightest. However, seeing as Jinyoung was finishing up a research paper, Jaebum made the decision to go and help Yugyeom with something the boy did not want to mention at all. All he had said was that he needed help.  

Pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex, Jaebum felt his stomach do a flip. Although he still had no idea what was going, something told him it was not going to be pleasant. He got out of his car and went inside, quickly making his way into an elevator and up to the fifth floor. A quick text to Yugyeom and before he could even bring his hand up to ring the doorbell, the younger opened the door.  

Once inside, Jaebum could hear the soft sobs resonating through the small apartment. The only person he could think of to be sobbing was Youngjae and that sent the older rushing to the bedrooms. He paused at the door of Youngjae's bedroom, eyes scanning over the sobbing boy with sympathy coating his gaze.  

A soft knock on the bedroom door caused Youngjae to jump in surprise, tear-filled eyes taking in the sight of Jaebum. "Hyung.." Jaebum took that as a 'yes' from the younger to enter his room, quickly making his way over and taking a seat next to Youngjae on his bed.  

It was out of Jaebum's character, being gentle and caring, yet he could not help but feel concern for his friend. "Jae, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" His voice was low, nothing higher than a whisper to soothe the hurt Youngjae. It felt odd and Jaebum could feel Yugyeom's awestruck gaze burning into him like sun through a magnifying glass. The softened look on his face turned into a rough one as he raised his eyes to glare at the younger standing in the doorway. The look succeeded, shooing the youngest away to his own room.  

A small huff brought Jaebum's attention back to his friend next to him, eyes immediately glued to the boy. His features softened from the glare he'd shot at Yugyeom only seconds earlier, slight frown tugging at his lips. "I don't know what to do.." Youngjae finally spoke. His somber tone only brought Jaebum down. It was such an odd sight to see the bright and happy ball of sunshine of their group so sad. "I really messed up hyung. I got angry too fast and I yelled but Jackson made me _so_ mad, I knew he didn't want to fight but I.." He paused, a couple of tears slipping down his cheeks on the watery path laid out by their brothers before them. "I'm not sorry. And that's only g-going to make things worse! Am I wrong? Should I apologize?" 

The sobs weren't as strong as Jaebum expected from Youngjae, soft huffing and sniffles escaping the relatively smaller male as he leaned into the older. Without another thought, Jaebum brought his arms up to wrap snuggly around the other, hoping it would aid him in comforting his friend. "You're fine. Just take some time. Both of you need to calm down and let each other breathe." Although the details of what went on were unclear, the older felt that his words would at least help calm the emotional boy for some time. 

Youngjae stayed silent for a while, which sent the older's mind racing in wonder of just what the other was thinking about. It was not until the boy snuggled closer to the older and wrapped his arms securely around Jaebum's middle that his mind was at ease. "You're right hyung." The tears still slowly flowed down his cheeks and Youngjae hummed softly with his usual bright smile that could only bring a sympathetic smile to Jabeum's lips. "It's going to be hard not to think about it right now.." Although that bright smile had lit up the younger's face, those teary brown eyes still held a different emotion within them.  

"How about we do something to get your mind off of everything?" It was a suggestion Jaebum felt he had to make. Youngjae feeling better was really going to depend on him due to the fact that it seemed like Yugyeom was nowhere to be found. The house had gone silent as soon as the suffering college student had ceased his crying. "We could go watch a movie or stay here and do that since the theatre _is_ kind of expensive now.." It embarrassed him to correct himself after making the suggestion but looking at Youngjae's expression of deep thought only pushed the embarrassment to the back of his mind. He had never expected the other to actually be in such deep thought and the look of indecisiveness taking over his features was truly a sight to see.  

"Staying home would save me twenty bucks. Let's just stay here!" Youngjae removed himself from Jaebum, standing and scurrying off to the small living room of his apartment. The warmth had become familiar in a short while so having Youngjae delatch himself so quickly made Jaebum freeze for a bit. It was not until he heard the other's voice chime from the living room a short distance away that he finally stood, making his way over. The brunette then dipped his head in an swift apology, taking the seat next to Youngjae comfortably. "So, what do you want to watch hyung?"  

A shrug of his shoulders was the best answer Jaebum could come up with in that moment. He honestly hadn't a single of what movie they could watch. It always seemed that when he was put on the spot that his mind went completely blank. Drowning, he was drowning in the silence that surrounded him. Expecting eyes shined up at him as he desperately tried to pit at least one idea out. Jaebum wouldn't usually care about anything so much and just say something but he was with Youngjae. Youngjae was different. He wasn't someone who Jaebum would have a half-assed thought about.  

It seemed like Youngjae was tired waiting when he began to move the buttons on his PlayStation's controlled that Jaebum had not even realized he was already holding. The surprised look on the older of the two's face must've been very obvious because the younger immediately commented. "I decided since it was such a hard decision for my Jaebummie hyung~" The mocking tone did not sit well with the older but he was going to let it slide once. It was Youngjae after all. "Has all the studying fried your brain hyung? Am I going to be like that senior year?" The fake concern that dripped form the younger's voice was pushing Jaebum to his limit but he held back.  

"What did you choose for us to watch?" Jaebum leaned into the other a bit, smiling to himself when the younger leaned back into him. "Something funny I hope." 

"Of course! I chose The Office." Youngjae turned to look at the older, eyes turning to crescents with his wide grin. "That's funny enough for you, right?" That was it. 

"I'm gonna kick your ass Choi Youngjae." 

"Whatever hyung. Order some pizza!" 

Jaebum was glad no one was around to witness anything. He was not known to obey the commands of others yet there he was, calling for a pizza after Youngjae had told him to. It truly was a sight to see. 

☽ 

"UGH!" 

The last box hit the wooden floor, tired huffs leaving Jackson every couple of seconds with his best friend only laughing at his pain. It had taken a week but the twenty-two year old had finished packing everything in his apartment up. The thought that in a week's time he would be in Seoul was something he had not yet grasped. Though, he was not as excited as he once had been.  

Taking a seat on the wooden floor, Jackson looked up at his best friend with look of curiosity. "So you're leaving tomorrow? A week before me? Why?" From what the younger of the two had understood, they were supposed to leave together.  

"It wasn't my decision. It was the company head. He wants me back to make sure everything is set and ready for your arrival. So... technically this is your fault. You can't blame me." Mark shrugged his shoulders after he spoke, leaving Jackson with a sour look on his face. "I'm seriously sorry but I couldn't say no without consequences." 

"I get it. It's fine." Jackson stood up from his seat on the floor, smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "Just make sure my new apartment is spotless when I get there." The cocky tone that wrapped around the words made both friends begin a laughing frenzy. 

"I'm glad I'm going to be away from you for a week."  

An innocent comment that had more meaning behind it than the obvious but – of course – Wang Jackson wasn't one to allow positivity to come from such a comment. 

"WOW! You're the rudest person I know-" 

"Oh shut up. I meant it in a good way, idiot." Mark paused and shook his head before he continued. "I'm glad because when I see you again not only will it be a good laugh, it'll be constant since the next time we see each other we're finally going to be living in the same country again."  

There were a million different emotions that crossed Jackson's facial features as Mark spoke but the last was a wide grin. Although the older male protested, the younger pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. After a couple of heavy slaps to his back, Jackson let go of the other.  

"I need to go finish packing, so I'll see you in a week. Do not forget anything."  

Jackson nodded without much thought, smiling as he said goodbye to his best friend. It was a week away now. A couple of weeks back, he couldn't even contain his excitement. Now it was a measly seven days away and he could not care less. Sure, his best friend would be there waiting for him, but what else was there? 

"Dammit Youngjae.." He let his body drag him over to the couch, flopping onto it, the exhaustion finally setting in. "It's all your fault.." 


	3. trois - "apologetic arrival"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back much sooner than last time!   
> Also, I wrote about 3k words for this chapter!! I really hope you guys enjoy~

"God, airport food really sucks." Headphones pushed into his ear and music cancelling out the sounds surrounding him, Jackson had no idea how loud his voice was. Oblivious to the looks he was getting, he continued to eat the food he had just claimed sucked. It was 5 A.M., one hour before his flight was due to board and the nerves were starting to set in. Jackson's thoughts went straight to Youngjae, the idea of them being in the same country after seven years was still unreal. They were finally going to be in the same country, in the same city in that country, but their communication had ceased almost a month prior to that moment. Jackson had kept his mind quite preoccupied but as he sat there surrounded by strangers, he couldn't help but feel the loneliness overtake him.  

His playlist got to a point of playing some of his melancholy tracks, almost pushing Jackson to think about the adorable yet ear-piercing laughter that he would successfully get out of Youngjae during their phone calls. A smile creeped onto his face as he thought about it, fingers unconsciously opening his texts and tapping on Youngjae's name. Jackson scrolled through some past messages, allowing himself to chuckle before shaking his head. What was wrong with him? How could he have just stopped talking to Youngjae just like that? Why did he do that? 

Without a second thought, Jackson typed out a lengthy message. He hit send before putting his phone away, letting the music push his worries to the back of his mind. Seconds turned to minutes and before he knew it, he was boarding his flight. The flight to take him to a new place and lead him to live a new life. 

☽ 

Tripping over an out-of-place tree root was understandable, but tripping over ever single rock and bump on the sidewalk was something else. It was something called nerves. Yugyeom had to stifle his laughter and watch for his side every time he did as Jinyoung was reaching to pinch the younger. The three of them, Jaebum, Jinyoung and Yugyeom, walked a fair distance away from the worry in front of them: Youngjae. Since their morning classes, they had noticed there was something going on with Youngjae.  

When the worry of the group had first stopped speaking to Jackson, he did fine. He was sad some of the time but it was not anything too serious. However, in the past week, he started acting in an odd manner. It was not news that Youngjae was clumsy, but tripping and bumping into almost every obstacle he encountered was too much. His actions were truly a worry. Luckily for the worry and the other three, their classes were all done and over for the week so there was not too much more to worry about.  

"Hyung, wait up! Do you even remember where I parked my car?" Yugyeom was the first to separate from the trio to go to the worry's aid. Once the tallest of the bunch got to Youngjae, he linked arms with him and began to lead him to his car. The eldest of the group stayed a distance behind the younger two, allowing Yugyeom to break the ice while he was alone with Youngjae. 

"Do you know why he's like this Jinyoung?" Coated with just enough concern, the question did not seem to raise any flags with the other. Jinyoung was sharp so Jaebum really had to be careful not to set off any of his radars. Especially with how protective Jinyoung was of Youngjae.  

"Jackson. Why else?" His know-it-all tone dripped off every syllable, annoyed eyes resting on the older male.  

"They stopped talking.. How is Jackson the reason?" Jaebum didn't even hide his obvious look of confusion after he spoke, eyes bouncing from the street in front of him to Jinyoung. 

"Even if they stopped talking it's not like our Jae is one to forget something." The younger looked over and still saw the lost look decorating Jaebum's defined features. With a roll of the eyes followed by a sigh, Jinyoung nudged him in annoyance. "Today's the day Jackson was going to be arriving in Seoul, idiot. Do I need to explain why that's making Jae so nervous too? Or do you finally get it?" 

Jinyoung went off to catch up to the others before Jaebum could throw a rebuttal back, his brow furrowed as he sped up his pace to catch up to the others as well.  

After some arguing and a couple of playful shoves, everyone settled in Yugyeom's car. That being said and done, Jaebum settled in the passenger seat and Jinyoung with Youngjae in the back. With all the four in their designated seats they began to discuss what they were going to do. 

"Food then the movies? Or..?" Yugyeom quickly shook his head quickly, turning to speak to his friends. 

"We should go eat some barbecue or some tacos then go play some billiards or go to an arcade! It's way better than going to watch a movie." The suggestion made by the youngest sounded like the best but all their eyes went to the silent Youngjae who was scrolling through his phone. It took a second for him to raise his head, wide yes scanning over the expectant faces of his friends. 

"What?" Youngjae was much calmer than they'd remembered him to be throughout the entire day but the irritation in his voice told them he was not entirely fine. "Sorry, I wasn't really listening. What were you guys saying?"  

"Oh, Yugyeom suggested we grab some food then go play pool or go to an arcade. What do you think?" Jaebum spoke before the other two could even open their mouths, smiling at the seemingly stressed Youngjae. 

"That sounds good. Let's go." The smile that replaced the grimace on the sunshine of the group's face only made the other three fill with joy.  

Yugyeom started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, getting on the road to make his way to Itaewon.  

☽ 

"Window seats aren't as great as people make them out to be." Jackson was already complaining after having been super excited about seeing Mark for five minutes he was done. It was good while it lasted. "The view was nice but it was like I was pinned to the wall. It was really uncomfortable." A shake of the head followed by a sigh was the only pause Mark needed to interject before his best friend continued to talk about his plane ride any longer. 

"Alright! So we're going to drop your things off at your apartment and then we're going to eat, whether we stay at your place or go out for that portion is up to how you feel." Mark smiled as he buckled in, turning on his car and making his way out of the parking lot. "You're lucky I'm close to our CEO, y'know. I got you a place near Itaewon." 

Jackson's ears perked up at the mention of the CEO of his new company, a smirk quickly appearing on his face. "Ah, yeah, I should be thankful. I'm not sure for which though. You say I should be thankful for you being close with the CEO but I think I should thank you for being close with Kyeonghee~" A couple of nudges earned Jackson a direct punch to his chest at the first stop they made. 

"Do not start." Mark continued to face the road while his ears turned red, driving carefully on the roads he was not one hundred percent familiar with yet.  

"When do I get to meet her?" He had refrained from asking questions about his best friend's relationship while they had been in Hong Kong. Now that the two were in Seoul and there was no distance between Mark and his girlfriend, Jackson felt free to ask anything. 

Mark shook his head, eyes glued to the road as the GPS calmly spat out directions. "You don't need to worry about that right now. Just focus on settling in." 

The younger of the two stuck to nodding his head instead of speaking, the soft piano on the radio calming his persistent nerves. He was in Seoul. He wasn't over two thousand kilometers away anymore. It was finally time for him to be free of the restraints that were studying and working at once. Jackson's eyes went down to his phone that was settled comfortably in his hand, wondering if the text he'd sent before his plane ride was ever received. They were finally in the same place yet he still felt like he was back home. Even after a month, he was not used to being without those energetic texts he would get from Youngjae everyday.  

No longer wanting those thoughts clouding his head, he stuffed his phone in his pocket and changed the station. After constant protest from Mark, a song upbeat enough for Jackson's tastes came on and he stopped messing with the older's car. It did not take long for laughter to fill the car, Jackson's efforts to clear his mind of somber thoughts successful.  

☽ 

Loud clacks resonated through the almost empty pool hall, boisterous laughter followed while the four men that filled the hall played to their heart's content. It had an hour since they had arrived and the ambience had been light and playful since. Jokes were coming left and right as they played, scratches and misses being one of the funniest things to the university students. 

A sudden ding brought Youngjae out of his laughing trance, hands searching his pockets before pulling out the device with a familiar name lighting up the screen. Before Youngjae realized it, he had opened the message that had been sent at 6 A.M. but only just received. 

**[ Jackson ]** **»**  My Jae-yah, can I still call you that? I'm sorry for what I said and how immature I acted. You've told me many times that you don't like to facetime or video chat because it makes you nervous. I remember that it even took a year and a half to get you to talk on the phone with me but when I did it was the best thing! I miss our phone calls. I miss our conversations. I miss my Jae. It's been a long while since we talked and I don't know what to do. I'm boarding my plane in an hour, so I'll be in Seoul in a couple of hours. I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me, I really miss you. Going to Seoul sounds boring without having my Jae to talk to. I really hope you can at least forgive me. I'm sorry for hurting you feelings.  

There was no way to hide the look on his face and it was quite evident since Jinyoung got to his side in less than a couple of seconds.  

"What's wrong Jae? Are you okay?" All the younger did was give the older his phone, going to sit down on one of the chairs by the wall. Jinyoung looked at the grey bubble and read through the message, eyes going wide and filling with anger. After what he had said to Youngjae, he wanted to reconcile? A million thoughts raced through the older of the two's mind as he walked over to the younger. "We're leaving. If Yugyeom and Jaebum see you like this it'll just be a mess. Walk out, I'll get us a taxi and tell them we're leaving." Youngjae did as he was told, taking his phone from the other and leaving the hall silently.  

Jinyoung went over to the others who were joyfully playing their game and told them that they were going. "Youngjae's going to help me with a lesson plan for my student teaching. When you guys finish up, pick up some junk before coming over."  Knowing all too well that the other two would follow after another couple of games, the mom of the group took initiative.  

With a quick goodbye to the others, Jinyoung made his way out to meet with Youngjae and leave. When he saw Youngjae, the boy was standing next to a taxi and calling him over. The Youngjae he knew always avoided conversation with strangers at all costs, how was it possible for him to haul a taxi? His mind did not stay on that thought for long as he rushed over to the younger, both boys climbing into the kind ajusshi's taxi. 

☽ 

Ten minutes after climbing into the taxi, Jinyoung and Youngjae arrived at the older's apartment. After a thank you and paying the ajusshi, both went inside the building. The facade Youngjae had put while the two were in the taxi was impressive, but the older saw that shell break once they were safely inside his and Jaebum's shared apartment. Carefully, Jinyoung lead Youngjae to the couch, his worried eyes scanning over the quiet 20-year-old. 

"Why would he text me? I was freaking out all day thinking I would see him and I finally get over it for this to happen? What the fuck!" The emphasis on the curse word surprised the older but he nodded and stayed silent, allowing the other to speak and let everything out. "I got it through my head hyung! I told myself: Seoul is too big! There's a small chance we'll see each other and I finally got it through my head and had fun with you guys. It was the best I had felt in days. Yet, he just had to ruin it. Why did he text me? What's the point? Does he think I'll just go out and meet with him because he's here now? He's insane!" Youngjae stood and began to pace, looking around the apartment, looking for a distraction. "Hyung, I'm so mad. I cried because of the fight we had. I cried to Jaebum hyung, how am I supposed to tell Jaebum hyung about this? He'll hate me! You'll all hate me." He let himself fall back onto the couch, looking at the older with a frown. "I don't want you guys to hate me." Those words pulled the older in, the seat next to the younger taken by him once he finished speaking.  

A gentle hand rested on Youngjae's thigh as Jinyoung began to find words to express everything going through his mind. "We would never hate you, no matter what. You are going to do whatever you want to do, we can't control your actions much less judge you for them. If you want to talk with Jackson and make up  that's up to you. Just tell us. Let us know so we know how to help you if there's anything wrong." The last thing Jinyoung wanted was for Youngjae to feel like some kind of burden. Right before that was for Youngjae to kiss and make up with Jackson after how badly Youngjae was affected by simple words coming from a guy he'd never even met.  

The smile Jinyoung got from Youngjae made him pull the latter into a tight hug, light laughter leaving both boys. "Thank you hyung.." 

☽ 

_Ding!_  

"A text? You don't even have service yet." Mark raised a curious eyebrow at his friend, waiting for him to read the text. 

"I have an iPhone, idiot. If I have wifi and someone who has an iPhone messages me, I get it." Jackson rolled his eyes with a chuckle, bringing his phone out of his pocket without much interest. When he saw the name on the message, the younger of the two froze. Mark noticed and went to his side, reading the name before giving Jackson a look of disapproval. 

"Did you text him?" He'd been told a million times that Youngjae would almost never text him first, especially when they were in some kind of argument. The slow nod that followed his question only irritated Mark. "Are you serious? I thought you weren't going to talk to the kid anymore." 

Jackson shrugged and went to sit on the couch, looking out the wide window of his new apartment. "I couldn't help it. He was a big part of my ambition to come to Seoul. I texted him before I got on the plane." 

"Well.." Mark took a seat on a chair nearby, elbows resting on his thighs and chin in his hand. "Aren't you going to read it? I know you're curious to see what your precious Jae sent you."  

The smirk that decorated the older's features did anger the younger of the two, but he only chuckled and looked back at his phone. He was afraid, terrified even, to see what Youngjae had said. With one deep breath, Jackson opened the text, reading it quickly. 

**[ Ja** **e-yah** ♡ **]** **»** I forgive you, hyung.   

It was simple and to the point, exactly what he had expected from Youngjae. A smile that hadn't been seen for a month spread across Jackson's lips as he turned to look at Mark. The older could only smile right back, knowing that his best friend had fallen down the same hole again.  


	4. quatre - "dubiety"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long while I finally finished, I also wrote a lot more than I expected. Hope everyone likes this chapter!

A couple of days after his anti-climatic arrival, Jackson finally started work at his new company. Walking into the large building's 35th floor terrified him but once the cool air inside hit his face, the fear faded. Through it had more to do with the sight of his best friend waiting at the receptionists' desk than anything. 

"Good morning." A charming smile is directed at the primped and polished receptionists, who can only bow their heads in return, faces flushed as the new employee passes buy them without another word. 

"Right on time, and here I thought you'd be early." Mark draped an arm around the younger's shoulders, confidently leading him down a large hall. The chirpy tone coating the older's words made Jackson cringe with some uncomfortable laughter. 

"You never explained the subways to me, thank you very much." Nudging the other off of him, Jackson fixed his blazer and continued down the hall. The sound of dress shoes lightly tapping on the marble floors was peaceful. They came to an abrupt halt when Jackson found himself confused as he looked around. It was then that he turned to look at his best friend with regretfully pursed lips. Although he needed help, Jackson stayed silent, refusing to ask for help from the other. 

Mark did not want to assist the other at all with the attitude that he was giving him, but there was really no helping it. He walked past the younger with slow, light steps echoing throughout the hall. "So what's got you all pissy, hm?" It was clear that the older was annoyed with the treatment he was receiving from his so-called best friend. "You and your boyfriend are talking again, shouldn't everything be amazing? Or did he finally tell you that he's actually a 56-year-old man that lives with his mom?"  

"Everything with Youngjae is fine, and no old man reveal... for now, at least." Jackson followed the older down the hall that seemed much longer than he had remembered it. "Everything's just been pent up since I stopped talking to him and I don't want to scare him away after he accepted my apology. So I'm just really not in the mood for anything."  

"Oh.." The older did not try to console the other any further, allowing himself to become silent as he lead the new kid through large cherry wood doors and into his new place of work. He smiled at Jackson as the passed those in the cubicles spread out throughout the vast room that overlooked Seoul.  

As he passed along the cubicles, there were many sights that caught Jackson's attention. Some people were hard at work, others talking amongst their coworkers, some even crowded around one computer as they watched some news about elections or something along those lines. He chuckled and continued to follow Mark into another smaller room with only four spacious desks in the center of the room. Three out of the four were uniquely decorated to what Jackson figured represented each person that sat at those desks. It was obvious which was his. The scanning along the desks continued until the newbie caught sight of a tuff of tousled black hair sticking out behind the dividers between the desks.  

"Mook, you're already here?" Mark left the other's side, walking over to the tuff of hair with a bright smile.  

"You're here early too! I don't see a problem with me being early." The Korean spoken by the unknown person had an accent, it was not the most noticeable but Jackson – someone who had an accent as well – could hear it. 

"I never said it was a proble– well, that's beside the point! Come meet the new guy." It took no time for the black mop of hair to shoot up and for an adorable face to be unveiled. 

"You're the new guy? Mark hyung's best friend?" Jackson dipped his head in a bow as the thin, modelesque man made his way over to him. "I'm Kunpimook Bhuwakul." An arm extended out with the younger of the two men's hand being offered as a greeting. 

"Jackson Wang." The older took the cute man's hand and shook it as he forced friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you." 

"It’s nice to meet you too Jackson hyung!" It was a bright and happy tone that pushed Jackson to smile genuinely at the man who seemed more like a boy in his eyes. "You couldn't have come at a better time since we’re short one person." The lanky man marched back to his desk as Mark went to his own and took a seat.  

"Minkyung isn't here?" Mark was logging into his computer, hand lightly patting the divider between his and Jackson's desk. The younger pulled out the cushioned, swiveling chair and sat down at the computer, logging himself in with constant looks at his ID.  

"Her water broke on Friday. She had the baby within – like – two hours, almost as soon as she got to the hospital! So, Minkyung's gone for at least three months if not a year, so Jackson hyung being here is a big weight off our shoulders." While his coworker's face wasn't visible, the sound of the smile that spread across his face evident. "You speak English, right?"  

"Of course he does. He wouldn't have gotten the job if he didn't, Mook." Jackson had wanted to reply to his new coworker but it since Mark took responsibility for it he just smiled at his computer screen instead. The end of the day was far, but it was what he was looking forward to most. After over a month, he was finally going to speak to Youngjae over the phone. It was going to be a great prize after his first day at his new job. 

☽ 

**[ Ja** **e-yah** ♡ **]** **»** How do like your new job? Is it everything you ever wanted? 

After a couple of looks over his shoulder, Jackson was replying to the message with a smile on his face, not at all noticing his coworkers silently making their way into the room. He continued to type away and only came to notice the others when his phone was swipped right out of his hands. The brunette froze before hopping out of his seat and glaring at both Kunpimook and Mark.  

"No cell phones, I thought we already went over this hyung." The youngest of the bunch held the phone with a smirk before something on the screen caught his eye. "Oh, who's 'Jae-yah'? Your girlfriend~?" While Kunpimook's next move was to get a glimpse at the messages only to be robbed of that pleasure when Mark reached over and took Jackson's phone from the youngest's hands.  

"It may be an unspoken rule but it’s rude to just go through someone's phone, Mook. Do you not want to leave a good impression? Do you  not want to get along with Jackson?" Whining turned into silence as the youngest looked between a stern Mark and a confused Jackson. 

"Sorry, hyung." Jackson quickly shook his head, taking his phone from Mark as he took a couple of steps closer to the other two.  

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize. Mark's being a hypocrite. He's always reading my messages and going through my phone." Kunpimook smiled wide as he looked at a red-eared Mark then at a smirking Jackson. 

"You guys are going to get along great." Mark shook his head while both Jackson and Kunpimook's roaring laughter accompanied his dismay. "What a nightmare." 

☽ 

Jinyoung and Jaebum sat on the plush couch of their living space, watching some random variety show, while Youngjae moved about the kitchen cooking them all some of his so called 'specialty'. Yugyeom was missing, however, having disappeared into his room about an hour before. "Gyeom, the dishes!" Youngjae's thunderous voice resonated throughout the mid-sized apartment.  

The mother bird, Jinyoung, perked up at the word 'dishes' and called out to Youngjae. "Do you want me to help, Jae?"  

Youngjae's eyes went wide as he caught Jinyoung standing and Yugyeom coming out of his room with messy hair. "It's okay, hyung. These dishes have been needing to be done since Friday and Gyeom hasn't even tried to do one. It's been his turn, he needs to do them." He smiled at Jinyoung and as his gaze moved to rest on the youngest, it turned into a glare before it settled back on the food on the stove.  

Drowsy and still stumbling, Yugyeom got to the sink and lazily grabbed the sudsy sponge, finally beginning his four-day-old chore. The older in the kitchen could only chuckle as he continued to cook, eyes going to every pot and pan on the stove. 

A couple of sniffles brought Youngjae out of his focus for a second, eyes meeting Yugyeom's. "Jjigae?" His question sounded hopeful and when the cook nodded, the boy smiled and went back to washing dishes. 

It took only 30 minutes before Youngjae and Yugyeom were setting the table, bringing the dishes one by one and settling them in front of an amazed Jaebum and Jinyoung. Youngjae had never cooked for them once before yet the spread before them was like that of a medieval feast. The most excited of the bunch seemed to be the youngest, taking his seat once everything was ready. His drowsiness and attitude from earlier faded away to be replaced by what seemed like an angel.  

"Let's eat!" Youngjae chirped happily as he picked up his chopsticks and began to grab his favorites. Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Yugyeom wasting no time in racing to try everything the, now designated, cook of the group had to offer. 

☽ 

The work day was over for Jackson but it was time for dinner with his new coworkers. Although the dinner was with the people he had spent the entire day with, the new employee did not feel suffocated by their presence in the least, not even Mark's.  

"So, is Kyeonghee gonna join us?" As Kunpimook grilled the meat in the middle of the table, Mark shot a glare at his best friend across the table. Since the eldest of the three had insisted on sitting alone, Jackson's mind immediately went to his friend's girlfriend. Why else would he want to sit apart from him? The younger of the two best friends had not left the other alone about Kyeonghee since he landed in Korea, so it seemed like the best idea to have them meet sooner rather than later. 

"You still haven't met her, hyung?" The youngest of the trio continued to cook the meat as he spoke, looking at the best friends in slight confusion. "Kyeonghee noona comes by the office almost every day." Mark stayed silent when Jackson's eyes came back to him, picking up some kimchi and bringing it to his lips, chewing silently. Rolling his eyes, Jackson brought his attention to his phone which had lit up with new messages. Two new messages from his beloved mother and two messages from Youngjae, it was his call on answering the texts in the presence of his nosy coworkers and friends. It gave him slight anxiety but Jackson opened the text, a blank look overtaking his features.  

**[ Ja** **e-yah** ♡ **]** **»** I'm hanging out with everyone right now! We're gonna watch a scary movie. Are you out of work already? 

**[ Ja** **e-yah** ♡ **]** **»** I'm going to have nightmares.   
 **+image**  

Jackson tried his best not to smile down at his phone, the screen lit up with a large TV showing the familiar horror movie title as well as two heads slightly blocking the view of the TV screen. Youngjae had been sending him a lot of pictures since they had started talking again. He'd get a picture of the college student's highlighted notes alongside a computer screen and a cup of coffee or a blurry snapshot of his professor giving a lecture. Jackson found it quite cute and it gave him a sense of trust in the younger man, something he did not really have when he was back in Hong Kong. 

"Noona! You came?" Kunpimook's slight accent brought Jackson out of his intense staring match with his phone, eyes finding a face that he had only seen in pictures.  

Mark stood quickly, ears red as he looked at the woman with wide eyes and lips moving as he whispered something to her. She only smiled, her adorable features lighting up in a very pretty fashion as she lightly hit Mark's shoulder. She dipped her head in a slight bow, long, dark brown locks falling over her shoulder as she took a seat across from Jackson.  

"Noona? Would you happen to be Moon Kyeonghee?" Jackson smiled in a friendly manner as the woman in front of him giggled and nodded to his question. 

"I am, I am! You must be Jackson." Kyeonghee extended her hand over the table and when the other took it she gave his hand a light squeeze. "You took my Yien from me for a month, you better be ready to pay me back!" With an endearing giggle, she let go of Jackson's hand and turned to Mark with a smirk. 

"You called him by his name? He hates that!" Jackson was amazed by his best friend's behavior, grin wide as he laughed at Mark's glare. "Kyeonghee, you're amazing!" 

The woman turned to Jackson with nod, taking a pair of chopsticks to quickly get some spicy cucumbers and eat them with a happy hum. "Thank you." 

Mark looked between his girlfriend and best friend with a look of dread. "You guys too?" A long sigh left his lips as he looked down, knowing all too well that Jackson and Kyeonghee would share secrets about him to each other in no time. "I swear this day seems like it's never going to end." 

☽ 

The rowdy quartet brought out the alcohol half way into the meal, resulting in the four putting on a scary movie after their feast. It was the request of a tipsy maknae, yet the youngest was clinging onto Jinyoung's arm and Youngjae's leg as the movie began. Yugyeom and Jinyoung were seated on the floor while Youngjae and Jaebum occupied the small couch, the eldest's back against the arm of the couch and the younger's back against Jaebum's chest.  

When the sunshine of the group took his phone out and took a quick picture of the title sequence of the movie, Jaebum couldn't help but notice. It was not until he saw that the younger was texting someone, someone by the name of Jackson to be exact, that the light from his phone bothered him. "Youngjae, turn it off." Jaebum grumbled the words, making the Youngjae send his message and quickly put his phone in his pocket.  

"Sorry." The hurt whisper was quick to escape Youngjae's lips, eyes gluing themselves onto the TV screen. While Jaebum did regret allowing himself to succumb to his jealousy, he was not going to apologize. He needed to be less lenient with Youngjae. Jinyoung was really starting to notice everything now and if he was not careful, he would never hear the end of it.  

☽ 

The first work day in Korea was said and done, finally giving Jackson the freedom to go home. Although, in reality, he was just going home to call Youngjae. It was still freedom in the end. 

"It was nice finally meeting you Kyeonghee-yah! You have nothing to worry about with Mark – oh wait – I mean Yien!" Everyone but Mark was laughing, a glare aimed at Jackson from the direction of his best friend was clear as day. 

"Don't push it Jackson. Kyeonghee may be here now, but she won't be with us tomorrow." Mark stood with Kyeonghee closely tucked under his arm, eyes narrowed at his friend. Although he was trying to be menacing, his girlfriend slapped his chest with a pout before turning back to Jackson with a smile. The actions only made Jackson and Kunpimook laugh more, both men balancing on each other as they threw their heads back in pure amusement. 

After a couple of laughs to end the long day together, all the coworkers went their separate ways.  

☽ 

While all four guys had drank, Jinyoung and Jaebum felt quite levelheaded in comparison to the younger two of the group. Both had a similar tell of when the alcohol started getting to them: clinginess.  

Yugyeom was the first, his arms holding onto both Youngjae's leg and Jinyoung's arm more than enough to tell them that the kid was tipsy. It only got worse from there, while Jinyoung and the youngest would usually argue and disagree with one another, Yugyeom stuck close to his friend and whined when he would be pulled away. It lead to the older three putting him to bed only ten minutes into the movie.  

Now Youngjae was slightly different, he was more subtle with his need to be around someone. That someone usually being either Jaebum or Jinyoung, in the case at hand, the eldest was the lucky one. The otter-like boy leaning back on Jaebum during the movie was just the start. While he was not as whiny or loud as Yugyeom, the younger male still could not be detached easily from his targeted hyung. The older would not have minded if they had been alone, but with Jinyoung in the room he had to act the least bit suspicious. 

It took more coaxing for Youngjae to agree to go to bed, but once he hit his mattress, he was out. Jaebum closed the bedroom door with a sigh, making his way to the kitchen where Jinyoung had finished washing all the dishes.  

"Crazy that we never knew how good of a cook Jae was, huh?" Jaebum leaned on the cleared countertop, eyes looking down at the white tile. "I always thought you were the best but after tonight I'm not so sure." 

The younger of the two cleaned the area around the sink with a roll of his eyes, making sure to ignore his best friend's idiotic remarks. "I get it. Jae's food would taste better to you after all.." He shrugged his shoulders, already imagining the confused look taking over the older's features.  

"What do you mean? Did you already have his cooking before?" 

_Idiot._  Jinyoung finished wiping down the counter and turned to Jaebum with an annoyed gazed. "It seems like you and Yugyeom are both as just as dumb. What I meant by that is, food made by the person you like or love, would trump over food made by your best friend. You're biased because you like our Jae." Another shrug followed as he made his way back into the living room where the movie was still playing.  

Jaw clenched in pure confusion and panic, Jaebum saw no way in playing such a thing off. His best friend knew him better than anyone, he saw through his actions even when he tried to so hard to not make it obvious he liked Youngjae. A tense body was relaxed with a sigh, heavy feet taking him over to the couch he'd been on only twenty minutes before. Once his weight sunk into the cushions of the small, but comfortable couch, he let his head fall back with a groan. 

"How did you know?" He did not even want to know how Jinyoung found but he felt it was a necessary question to keep Yugyeom from finding out as well. 

"It was obvious. You're not subtle at all." Jinyoung took the movie off, flipping through the various channels that their friend's TV service had to offer. "Skinship isn't your thing.. except with Jae. You don't mind him clinging to you at any time not matter the situation." He stopped his flipping through the channels when he found some variety show that caught his attention, leaning back into the couch from his seat on the floor. "Remember when we became friends? You didn't even let me hold your hand and we were eight."  

Jaebum could only groan at the memory, it further proved that his best friend knew him better than he knew himself. "I trust you not to tell him, but do you think Gyeom noticed?" 

"Pfft. He may be sharp with certain things but when it comes to feelings or anything related to relationships, he's clueless." The amount of annoyance in Jinyoung's voice was out of the ordinary, the older's eyebrows immediately furrowed at the abnormality. He was unusually irritated and that put up red flags. 

"What do you mean? Have you seen him be oblivious to a girl or something?" Although he was only asking to see Jinyoung's reaction, Jaebum didn't expect a direct answer. 

"Well, yeah. He never gets my signals. It's like he's seriously dumb." He sighed as he lifted himself from his spot on the floor to take a seat on the couch. It was then that he decided to turn to Jaebum with a smirk. "I know what you were trying to do, so I decided to make it clear for you to understand." 

The older shook his head in disbelief. It was not odd for the yonger to be so straight forward but knowing how the two always interacted had him completely speechless at the confession. It always seemed like Jinyoung and Yugyeom had some kind of vendetta against the youngest of the group. 

"How long... wait.. why didn't you tell me?"  

"You'd make it obvious, duh." Jinyoung's eyes were glued to the TV, not even taking a second to glance at his best friend. "But, now, I don't care. Plus, I feel that you'll take caution now that you have something to hide." The hum that followed his words what somewhat mocking, but Jaebum just nodded. There was no way he was going to disagree with his genius best friend. "Even if you do slip up, I won't tell him." It was at that moment that Jinyoung finally turned to look at Jaebum. 

"You're evil. Why are we even best friends?" Brown met brown before soft laughter intermingled with the banter on the television. 

☽ 

It took about a half hour for Jackson to reach his apartment, the time nearing 10 PM. His bed was tempting but he sat on his couch and looked down at his phone. Youngjae had stopped messaging him back a while back but he was still hopeful that he'd pick up the phone. He was a college student after all. College students don't sleep. After dialing the number, Jackson put the call on speaker as the rings resonated throughout his apartment. It was not until after he'd called a couple of times to no answer that Jackson gave up. 

A short while later, after Jackson had given up on talking to Youngjae on the phone, his phone began to ring. He was ready for bed but another couple of minutes up would not hurt. 

"Hello? Jae?" 

" _Hyung~ Sorry, I had a little too much to drink and I fell asleep._ " 

The younger was slightly slurring his words as he whispered his apology which only made Jackson smile. "Why are you whispering?" 

" _Jinyounggie hyung and Jaebum hyung are in the living room, they'll get made if they find out I woke up._ " 

Laughter followed the playfully fearful reply, Jackson shaking his head has he continued to speak. "Ah, okay. Should we just talking tomorrow? You should get some rest." 

" _We can talk for a little longer, I'm gonna go get another glass for water in a bit before sleeping again._ " A slight pause. " _So how was your day?_ " 

The smile on Jackson's face grew slightly wider as he agreed to continue their conversation. They spoke about how their days went and other random thoughts before it was time to call it a night. 

"Alright, I think I'm ready to sleep. Don't want to be super tired at work tomorrow." Jackson chuckled at the whine that followed but did not give in as he usually would have. "Talk to you tomorrow?" 

" _Fine. Talk to you tomorrow than._ " 

"Good. Maybe this weekend or next weekend we could hang out. I feel like it would be fun and we could talk a lot more comfortably." Although there was a hopeful smile on Jackson's face, the long pause after his words drained him of his remaining energy. "We can just talk tomorrow.. or whenever. Sorry for mentioning that. I forgot how you feel about it." He heard something from the other line but cut it off with a quick 'goodnight' before he hung up. 

☽ 

The next morning, Youngjae and Yugyeom were woken by the smell of Jinyoung's cooking. It was around 11 AM and the two youngest walked out of their rooms to the sight of Jinyoung in their kitchen, cooking what seemed to be a grand breakfast.  

Even though Youngjae was slightly down because of his phone call with Jackson the night before, the smile on Jinyoung's face when he turned to him and Yugyeom made him push those thoughts aside. Taking a look around the apartment prompted a question from Youngjae as soon as he took a seat at the kitchen table.  

"Where's Jaebum hyung?" 

Turning back to the task in front of him, the eldest of the three responded simply. "He had a class at nine today." 

"He still went to class?" Yugyeom's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he sat at the small table alongside Youngjae. "Wow. Jaebum hyung sure is diligent. I had class at eight and here I am!" The older two rolled their eyes at the youngest, Youngjae proceeding to punch his arm with a slight glare. 

"You're in your second year Gyeom. Don't start slacking now." 

The whining ensued quickly, the youngest wasting no time in making Youngjae look like a bully. "I'm not! This is the first time! You don't have to be so mean!" 

"Alright! Shut up Yugyeom or else no breakfast." 

"Fine! Sorry!" 

☽ 

After all four young men's schedules were all said and done, they all got together at Jaebum and Jinyoung's for an actual movie with zero drinks. Though before the movie was chosen, Youngjae stopped everyone mid-conversation. 

"I need help." It was a start all of them were used to in the past whenever the boy needed help with a friend or with Jackson. This obviously being about Jackson seeing as the two had barely made up after a month. With all of his friends undivided attention, Youngjae began his story. "So, last night, I woke up and I saw that I'd missed two calls from Jackson and decided to call him back." There heads nodded in unison, showing that they were listening intently to their friend. "We talked for a while and before we hung up be suggest meeting up on the weekend or next weekend. I kinda freaked out so I stayed quiet and before I could speak he basically said 'nevermind' and hangup. I've been texting him all day too, he hasn't replied once." It was and issue the three had thought would not come up so soon but it seemed like the reconciliation was short lived. 

"Did you try apologizing to him?" Yugyeom's question was a valid one but Jinyoung's interrupted with a scoff. 

"If he apologizes that means he's accepting his invitation when he's not ready for that yet. Right, Jae?" The mother hen looked over at Youngjae, who sat in front of them all. 

"Well.." His nervous movements on the hardwood floor caused the other to raise their eyebrows but not interrupt him. "I feel like I should since I've let him down so much but.. I'm scared." 

"If you're not ready, don't do it. Wait until you don't feel like 'you should' but feel like you want to." Jaebum was stern and kept a straight face as he spoke, eyes locked with Youngjae's. "Talk to him, tell him you're not ready, apologize, and let him know it'll take time but you do want to meet once you are ready." 

Youngjae's eyes lit up and he nodded before taking his seat in between Jinyoung and Jaebum with a content hum. "Thank you guys." 

Seeing the sunshine of their group smiling made the three feel accomplished. Even Jaebum. Although Jackson was supposed to be his enemy or rival of some sort, the happiness of the person he had feelings for was much more important than a rivalry. 

☽ 

"Yo, Jack. You got a text from Youngjae." Mark's monotonous voice made Jackson roll his eyes on instinct, but he still hurried back to his living room. "Are you two still good?" 

Once he was seated on the couch, Jackson shrugging his shoulders as a reply he deemed worthy. Unlocking his phone and opening his messages caught him by surprise, the beginning of Youngjae's text promising. Opening the message only further proved that Youngjae  was wanting to reconcile. 

**[ Ja** **e-yah** ♡ **]** **»** Jackson hyung, I'm sorry about last night. Let's talk later, yeah? There's something I want to say to you. 

Although he wanted nothing more than to smile, he kept a stoic look on his face. A quick reply would suffice for the time being, a new project for work taking up the time and attention of the three office workers at that very moment. It would be a long while until Jackson had the time and privacy to speak to Youngjae, but he was hopeful of what would come. 


	5. cinq - "compliance"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than I had expected to get this chapter out. I'm not abandoning this story, so don't worry! I was just in a slight rut. Here's chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy it!

☽

Summer break came around faster than expected, Jaebum and Jinyoung's lease on their place was up, sending them on a search for a new place to call home. Youngjae and Yugyeom closely followed the others, leading the four to decide to get a larger apartment for all of them. Yugyeom, being the son of a highly accredited relator, found the friends a deal in the Jongno district which beckoned them into a new chapter all together. Yugyeom and Jaebum shared a room, being spared the pain of caring for the lovesick puppy of the bunch. While Jaebum would not have minded too much, Jinyoung was much more capable of taking care of Youngjae.  

It was mid-July when Youngjae suddenly stopped all the overly-ecstatic boys before digging into their breakfast to announce that he had gotten a new job. The best friends all cheered and congratulated him with wide, genuine smiles. They then began to eat their breakfast, curtesy of the announcer. 

"So, where’s your new job?" Yugyeom took the chance to ask a question between bites, his smile bright as he looked over at Youngjae. 

"It's a café over in Itaewon, you know the Rose café? There! Jaein-noona talked to the other manager and I got the job." 

"Jaein is still working there?" Both Jaebum and Jinyoung simultaneously blurted the question out to the surprise of the two youngest. 

"Um.. Yeah, she is. She's one of the managers there now." Youngjae nodded and continued to eat his breakfast. 

"Oh~ Jaein-noona!" The image of the tall, long haired beauty he'd only gotten to know for a short time flashed in Yugyeom's mind. "She's the same Jaein-noona you were in love with, right Jaebum-hyung?" The youngest's question made the other's drop their utensils and look in his direction in pure disbelief. "What? I'm curious! Am I not allowed to be?" 

"Just shut up and eat your food!" Jaebum shook his head, ears read with embarrassment. 

☽ 

A tapping foot accompanied breathing exercises in the failed attempt by Jackson to ease his nerves as he and his colleagues waited for the conference room to be freed. It was their first presentation since his arrival to Korea and there was nothing more nerve-wracking than that alone. 

"Stop fidgeting so much. You're starting to freak me out too." The leader of the three, Mark, spoke his mind about the restlessness to his right side. "I get that you're nervous but you really need to calm down. What good will it do us if we're all nervous?" Kunpimook and Jackson both looked at Mark then exchanged gazes with each other, smiling with the (odd) comfort they received from their leader's words.  

Only a moment after the nerves faded from their minds, a professionally clad woman came out from the conference room with a smile to inform them that they were free to enter the room.  

☽ 

Two hours of walking on eggshells came to a close on a pleasant note, the meeting ended in the favor of the three in charge of international affairs. Jackson breathed a sigh of relief and slumped himself over his desk while Kunpimook and Mark followed suit.  

"That was exhausting. Those guys kept up their poker faces until we ended the meeting!" Jackson raised his head, slamming his fist on his desk to showcase his irritation. "I still can't believe they were all smiling like  _nothing_  after."  

Mark raised his head first out of the remaining two, brown orbs hovered over the clock on the wall. It was a quarter past 2 P.M. They had skipped their hour lunch break due to the meeting dragging out longer than what had been expected, which meant for an early day. "Guys, we skipped lunch. We can go home at 4." Both men sat up straight, eyes bright and full of life once more.  

"Let's go out to celebrate!" The youngest beat Jackson at blurting out the idea, catching Mark's attention and making a smile grace his delicate features. 

"That's a great idea Mook. What do you guys want to eat?" 

It seemed as if Jackson had beat Kunpimook that time, but although his lips moved excessively, the youngest's moved quickly. "Why don't you decide hyung? We've let Jackson decide the last couple of times so it'll be nice to eat something other than barbeque and fried chicken for once." The side glance to Jackson was a cold one that made Mark laugh with pure joy. 

"Well, I could really go for some ramen." 

"Then we'll have ramen!" Kunpimook smiled wide accompanied by an overly ecstatic Jackson's nods. 

"So, until 4 P.M., we're going to work. Don't slack just because the meeting is over. We still have a lot more to do."  

☽ 

 **[** **Jackson ]** **«**  You guys deserve that ramen! But I'm kind of jealous, I love ramen.. ㅜㅜ 

Having hit send, Youngjae rolled out of his bed with a small smile on his lips. He left his and Jinyoung's shared room and headed out into the living room, his smile went wider at the sight of Jaebum. Due to Jinyoung's summer classes and Yugyeom's dance classes, the two had been spending more time together. The younger wrapped his arms around the older's head, his eyes scanned over the random variety show playing on the television. 

"What's up?" The pressure on his head from the weight of the other's arms went unnoticed, Jaebum speaking nonchalantly. 

"Let's order pizza! I've been craving it since you guys ate it without me last week." His arms lifted, liberating Jaebum from the weight, and crossed over his chest as he walked around the couch to take a seat next to his housemate. 

"You're still bitter about that? I can’t even imagine how bad it would be if we did anything worse than eat pizza without you." Jaebum's eyes moved from the television to his friend beside him. The look on the younger man's face was adorably hilarious, from the furrowed brow to the cherry pink lips formed into a pout. Mind blank as soft laughter made its way out from behind his lips, Jaebum brought a gentle hand to pinch Youngjae's rose dusted cheeks. "Jinyoung pampers you too much." His hand fell and rested by his side once more, brown orbs gliding back to the television screen.  

Youngjae froze completely. He'd never seen that look on his friend's face. It was not one of the usual faces Jaebum wore around him or anyone else for that matter.  

"And I do too." The chuckle-like sigh that followed made the younger jump, eyes wide as he looked at the small smirk on his face. "Bring me my phone. I'll order the pizza." 

Nothing more than a nod was necessary for Youngjae, his feet taking him into Jaebum and Yugyeom's shared room in a flash.  

☽ 

Jinyoung and Yugyeom arrived home earlier than most nights, prompting for a night in drinking for them. At least, it was what they had planned. When Jaebum finally came out of the room he was clad in navy cropped dress pants and a plain white t-shirt, it surprised his friends who were one soju bottle in to their night. 

"Woah~ where are  _you_  going hyung?" Yugyeom looked the man up and down, giving him two thumbs up. 

Jaebum's ears went read as he noticed the amusing look on Youngjae's face, eyes moving quickly to the floor to avoid any eye contact. "Oh, I have a date." The room went dead silent at the unexpected reply. Yugyeom stopped stuffing his face, Jinyoung's brow furrowed, and Youngjae's mouth dropped open.  

"You  _WHAT_?!" 

Brown orbs finally lifted off the floor to see the complete shock on all of his friend's faces. Was it really that much of a shock that he had a date? "I have a date. She's a girl from Ewha. My hyung said she was interested and the only way the girl  _he_  likes would go on a date with him was if I would take her friend out. I'm just doing a favor."  

All three men sitting around the maple table in the living room relaxed and laughed. "Of course! How did we think you asked someone out!" Jinyoung was laughing the hardest, barely managing to get the rude words out.  

Jaebum rolled his eyes and walked toward the door, taking out his pair of nice dress shoes and slipping them on. "I should be back in two or three hours. If you guys make a mess I'm moving out." The half-serious 'yes' he got as replies from the oldest and youngest of the three resulted in an annoyed yet amused roll of the eyes from Jaebum. 

"You look really good hyung! Don't make her fall too hard if you're not gonna catch her!" Youngjae's loud voice reached Jaebum perfectly before he made it out the door. His ears were red as he left the apartment, content smile tugging at his lips. 

☽ 

It was finally the weekend that Jackson had been looking forward to. He'd just finished having dinner with his co-workers for the fourth time that week when his phone buzzed in a pattern that signified a text. Impatient fingers reached for his cellphone, bringing it out much quicker than he thought possible. A simple 'are you home?' text lit up the phone screen, making the twenty-two-year-old smile. Instead of sending a text back to the other, Jackson opted for calling.  

After a couple of rings, a surprised voice answered and it only made the man on the other end smile. "Youngjae-ah~ Sorry, I felt like calling instead of texting. It wastes less time, y'know?"  

" _Yeah, I get you. But, how did you know it would even be okay? What if I was in the library or in class?_ " 

Jackson froze immediately at the younger man's words. Why had he not thought about that? With a shake of his head and apologetic laughter, Jackson replied. "I didn't think about it. I guess I was lucky this time, huh?" The scoff on the other line made the man walking the streets of Seoul imagine the roll of the eyes he was certain the other had done.  

" _Yeah, y_ _ou're also lucky I'm still on break_ _._ _But still, d_ _on't be so sure of your luck_ _next time, alright? Just send a text before you call. It's better to be more cautious with my schedule this_ _coming_ _semester anyway._ " 

"Alright, I got it." Jackson made his way toward the street, hailing a taxi quite quickly and climbing in after giving the driver the address of where he would be headed. "Wait! You're not taking classes now than? You little-" 

" _Mhm_ _!_ _Sorry~ I just thought it would be funny to hear your reaction_ _._ _You completely fell for it._ "  

"Bastard." Jackson shook his head with a soft laugh, silence engulfing the line for a while before he spoke up. "Um.. I don't want to fight or make you uncomfortable at all but.. would you be okay with.. maybe.. facetiming once I'm home?" The silence that followed his question would have usually been enough to send Jackson through the roof but he tried to be patient. And that smallest bit of patience had worked in his favor once he heard the college student's reply. 

" _Th-that would be fine. I won't be able to facetime for long but that's okay, right?_ "  

It was like a dream. Jackson truly could not believe what he had heard. The smile on his face turned into a grin as he looked out the window and saw he was less than 20 minutes away from his home. "That's completely okay with me. I don't even care if it's just for one minute! I want to see you." Jackson had never been happier to be without his best friend by his side, if he had heard a single word that had come out of his mouth there would be no end to the torment.  

" _Okay. I'_ _ll hang up now, I need to charge my phone before we facetime. I'll s-see you in a while._ " 

Although the voice on the other line sounded embarrassed and nervous, Jackson was unable to control the excitement in his own. "Yeah, I'll see you!" The red button flashed up on his screen and the joyous man lightly tapped it, ending the call on a very happy note. It had been a long time since he had felt so content after a call with Youngjae and he was hoping it would lead to more than just facetiming. 

☽ 

A furrowed brow decorated Jinyoung's features nicely to showcase his confusion with his roommate sitting on his bed with a combination of red ears and cheeks. He had come back in from talking to someone on the phone all blushy and just dropped himself on the older man's bed. It was odd for Youngjae. He would usually stay away from Jinyoung's things since he knew how much of a germaphobe he could be at times, but it certainly seemed like the boy genuinely did not care in that moment. Gently, the mother of the house rested a hand on the tomato-faced boy's forehead.  

"Are you okay? You're not sick, are you?" He retracted his hand to place it on his own forehead, feeling a minimal difference but nothing to the extent of an actual fever. "Did something happen?" Random outbursts or announcements were more of Youngjae's forte, silent actions being a clear cry for help.  

A small nod, the first direct conversation since he had sat on his roommate's bed without a word, followed the last question. Many questions formed in Jinyoung's head but he kept quiet. The look on Youngjae's face told him that he was trying to speak and interrupting him would possibly stop him from speaking altogether, so Jinyoung held his tongue. 

 "Jackson.. asked to facetime and I said yes." The red darkened into a crimson after the twenty-year-old spoke, hands swiftly covering his flushed features. "I'm terrified." Muffled, the words were not deciphered for a minute or so, the older of the two racking his brain to find out just what the younger man had said.  

"It's not like you're meeting him in person! Think about it." Jinyoung reached out to the physically cowering Youngjae, taking both of the hands that covered his face into his own. A sense of comfort radiated off of the older man, the understanding look in his eyes making a small smile appear on the younger's face. "It'll be fun. It's like talking on the phone but you get to see him. Don't you want to see Jackson while you talk to him?"  

The redness had started to fade but a soft pink came back to brush over Youngjae's cheeks when he replied. "Yeah. I really want to." 

"Well than, there you go! You won't ever get to see him if you don't start being a little more cooperative." The words hit Youngjae quite hard, opening his eyes to the reality of what his fears had deprived him of for so long. 

"You're right! I'm going to see him. He hasn't sent me a picture in a couple of months so I'm really curious about what he looks like right now. What if he dyed his hair?" A gasp followed the question when a different image flashed in his mind. "What if he has a beard?" Jinyoung let himself fall back onto his pillow, shaking his head as he laughed at the amusing way Youngjae spoke about every way Jackson could have changed since sending his last photo. 

☽ 

The cab ride home took an eternity. Jackson felt as if arrival home might have been least ten minutes earlier if he had just walked rather than hailing a cab. Impatience was taking over every single fiber of his being as he bid the driver a quick goodnight after paying for the ride. He rushed inside the building, greeting the guard with a half-assed friendly smile before rushing toward the elevator. Stairs were a preferred choice at that moment but he did not have the energy or balance to make it up to the fifth floor in one piece. 

After he finally reached his apartment door and punched in his code, Jackson breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped his shoes off and scurried to the couch that was surely calling his name. He sat with a huff and pulled his phone out to check the time and if he had gotten any texts from Youngjae since they ended their call.  

 **[ Ja** **e-yah** ♡ **]** **»** Text me before you call please! 

Jackson smiled at the screen and quickly wrote his reply, hoping for the other to send his response speedily.  

 **[ Ja** **e-yah** ♡ **]** **«**  I'm home now. Is it alright if I call now? 

His nerves were all over the place as he waited for the response, his feet taking Jackson to the fridge to get a bottle of water. It was very well needed after having drank a little too much soju while out with his co-workers. The television was flipped on next, brown orbs taking in the sight of some celebrities in the middle of some kind of jungle. Once the water bottle was only half full, Jackson's phone finally buzzed.  

 **[ Ja** **e-yah** ♡ **]** **»** Sorry I took a while! Gyeom got home a little to drunk for Jinyoung hyung to handle on his own. I'm completely free now though. 

In the place of a lengthy reply, Jackson went to Youngjae's contact and tapped on small blue circle with a white camera in the center. A pouty-lipped Youngjae took over the entire screen as the strong drum of the ringing took all of Jackson's attention. Rings subsided and low-quality video took the place of the selfie that had been perfectly displayed across the phone screen only a second before. It took a couple of seconds before the picture stabilized, revealing the brunette from the picture before with a look of curiosity over his unique features. Jackson smiled wider than he expected himself to, Youngjae's face lighting up in the same moment. 

"Is this really Choi Youngjae?" Jackson could not believe his eyes. "I better not be dreaming." 

" _This is really Choi_ _Youngjae_ _.._ " His voice was quiet, cheeks dusted in a soft rose color as he bit his lips, his nerves obvious.  

"You don't have to feel nervous, Jae." Jackson's smile did not falter but the adorable look on Youngjae's face made him want to smile even wider. "It's okay if you do feel that way though. I know you're not a fan of this kind of thing. I'm the jerk who pressured you, right? But, you owe me after tricking me earlier." 

The college student on the phone screen finally seemed to show slight comfort when he laughed softly, his perfectly aligned pearly whites making an appearance. " _It's not my fault. You're the one who's easily_ _tricked. This isn't the first time I've done it either, you shouldn't be so gullible._ " The laughter became stronger once Youngjae finished speaking, the nerves that were clearing showing in the beginning of their call completely having disappeared.


End file.
